


Zrozumieć Bacha

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sezon 4, Skrzypce, The Final Problem, Wiatr Ze Wschodu, Wschodni Wiatr, muzyka, przeprosiny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Spoilery do finału sezonu 4. ;P





	

Strzaskane ściany mają ostre krawędzie, ostre krawędzie ranią ręce, poranione ręce brudzą krwią ściany, ściany są strzaskane. Koło się zamyka. Wniosek - trzeba się trzymać z dala od nich.

Klęczę na środku pokoju, objęta ramionami. Trzęsę się z zimna w białej koszuli, która przecież powinna zapewniać mi wystarczająco ciepła. Dlaczego tego nie robi? Dlaczego zamarzam od środka?

Oplatają mnie słowa, które nic nie znaczą. Osaczają mnie myśli, które nie mają sensu. Jestem tylko ja i nieskończona pustka, i mam wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą zapadam się coraz głębiej w ciemną otchłań samej siebie.

Dźwięk, z początku nieśmiały, otula mnie niczym koc. Podnoszę głowę, a razem z nią unoszą się kawałki szkła i trafiają na swoje miejsca. Znów są całością. Wyciągam dłoń, chcąc dosięgnąć ściany, sprawdzić, czy na pewno wytrzyma, gdy uderzy w nią Wschodni Wiatr… Przerywam w pół ruchu. Rany na ręce zniknęły.

Wstaję i odwracam się, a muzyka nagle milknie. Spoglądam ci w oczy i widzę w nich odbicie samej siebie, tego, kim mogłam się stać. Jaka mogłam być.

Chyba czytasz mi w myślach. Chwytasz pewniej smyczek i rozpoczynasz koncert, pewny, że cała moja uwaga jest skupiona na tobie.

Zrozumiałeś cierpienie, strach, rozpacz i bezsilność...

Zrozumiałeś Bacha. Przeze mnie.

Przepraszam.


End file.
